Finally Free
by luckylis
Summary: Set after OOTP, Harry finds out he has a sister and Voldemort wants to use her death as an example for the wizarding world. Can Harry help her? Sirius alive, RWHG,HPGW,OCOC.NOT HPB compliant. - Abandoned... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any new characters (such as Tara, Alex or Jason who will all be introduced in either chapter one or two) and the story belong to me.

**Chapter One: Secrets**

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walked calmly into Riddle Manor where they had been summoned by Lord Voldemort. Not knowing what to expect from the Dark Lord, they proceeded right to the throne room expecting many Death Eaters to be present. As they entered the room the only person visible was Lord Voldemort, who was waiting for his two Death Eaters rather patiently, quite opposite to his custom. Lord Voldemort rose from his chair as Severus and Lucius came closer and bowed before him.

"Severus, Lucius, my two most faithful servants. I have summoned you both here before me as I have a very important mission for you to undertake. I was recently informed by one of my spies located abroad of some very interesting news. He believes he has found Harry Potter's twin sister." He noticed both Severus and Lucius' surprised looks and said "Ah, I see you are just as surprised as I was. Good."

Severus was the first to recover from the Dark Lord's information "My Lord, how is this possible? Even Dumbledore believed her to be dead."

"I must voice my concern over this information Master." Lucius said. "What if this is an elaborate trick? Is the source trustworthy?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius "If you were a Death Eater of lower ranking I would have punished you for questioning me Lucius" At the Death Eaters' visible discomfort Voldemort continued "However, I am willing to indulge you as you are inner circle members and should know reasons behind why I am sending you on this particular mission." Voldemort turned to gaze at Severus "You said earlier that not even Dumbledore knew of the girls' survival. This is true. He still does not know as he is a trusting old fool. He sent that oaf Hagrid to collect the two young Potter's the night of my downfall all those years ago, but apparently the half-giant does not know how to check vital signs and assumed the girl dead. It is believed by my spy that Tara Potter was picked up by muggles and sent to live in an orphanage where she grew up, completely ignorant of the wizarding world". Looking at Lucius once again the Dark Lord said "My spy currently lives in Canada where young Ms. Potter resides, and I trust him as explicitly as I trust the two of you."

"Forgive me Master for questioning you" Lucius said, bowing to the Dark Lord. "What is it you wish us to do Master?"

Voldemort smiled "My friends, I wish you to travel to Toronto, Canada where you will meet with my spy Joshua Greene. Once you have met and come up with appropriate alias' I want you to then capture Tara Potter and bring her before me. I will have my vengeance on at least one Potter by the end of next month. I want her here early August. Do not fail me."

Both Snape and Malfoy bowed before Voldemort muttering "Yes Master" before taking their leave of him and planning how they were to travel to Canada. Voldemort smiled to himself once the two Death Eaters had left '_Yes, I will have revenge on what they did to me. Tara Potter will wish she had never been born. Once I have her I will have to make sure not to completely destroy her so she may be used as bait for Harry Potter. Then once he tries to save his sister I will kill them both._" With that thought in mind the Dark Lord left the room and went to his chambers where he slept peacefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Severus and Lucius worked out the details of transportation to Canada and agreeing to leave in four days to meet Joshua Greene, they each went their separate ways. Once he was at the apparition point at the edge of the Riddle property, Severus aparated to a safe point one block from Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus quickly made his way to number 12 Grimmauld Place making sure that he was not followed, or being traced in any way. He reached the front door, opened it and stepped inside quietly so as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black. He made his way to the kitchen where he could already hear laughter and the loud voices of the Weasley twins and Sirius Black. Severus sneered at the sound of Blacks' voice. Both Severus and Sirius shared a mutual dislike for each other ever since their own schooldays and neither one were willing to put aside differences and work together. Severus was actually quiet surprised that Sirius Black had survived the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Two weeks had passed since the battle in the Department of Mysteries and just the week before Black had arrived with ministry members and Cornelius Fudge who stated that Unspeakables had been trying to find out what happened to Black for 48 hours straight, when the man had suddenly been thrown from the veil. It apparently wasn't his time to die. _'It figures.' _Severus thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

Before stepping into the kitchen Severus cleared his mind and tried to remain calm. As he walked into the kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing and went silent.

Albus Dumbledore, who was in the room, was the first to recover from Snape's abrupt appearance at Grimmauld Place and stated "Severus my boy! What an unexpected surprise!"

Severus looked around the room and noted that the entire Weasley family (minus Percy) were present along with Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. '_Potter must have arrived here once Black was proclaimed both alive and innocent. Wonderful. This will be difficult to explain if the Headmaster will not speak to me in private. Although, both Black and Lupin did not inform Potter of his twin sister so the blame cannot be placed on me at all_' Severus smirked and looked at Dumbledore '_Let's see Black and Lupin squirm a little.'_ "Forgive me Headmaster for my intrusion."

"Not at all Severus. You are always welcome here."

'_I highly doubt that Albus._' "I have just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord and he has given me some troubling news." Severus looked around the room "Perhaps we could talk in private Albus?"

Noticing Snape's glance around the room Dumbledore sighed "Whatever your news is Severus, you can state in front of all here."

Before Severus could reply Molly Weasley said "Headmaster, I want Ginny out of the room if there is to be anything discussed that has to do with the war or the Order."

Albus Dumbledore looked at Molly while holding his hand up to stop Ginny before she could say anything in protest and said "Molly, I understand you wanting to shelter Ginny from the truth of the war, I must say to you that she will find out what is said here no matter what. Hermione and Ginny are close friends and everyone present is mature enough to handle anything said" Molly sat gaping at Dumbledore like a fish out of water, and Albus turned towards Ginny "I do not know what Severus will be speaking about or even if we need to have this conversation, but if anything important is stated I require secrecy from everyone in this room. The choice is yours whether or not you would wish to stay."

"I want to stay." She replied immediately.

"Very well." Albus looked towards Severus "What news has Voldemort given you?"

Taking a deep breath Severus started "Earlier this evening while in my potions lab-" Sirius snorted, and Severus turned towards him "Yes Black? What is so funny?"

"No, I'm just wondering if you ever leave your potions lab."

"I do indeed Black. Especially when called to hear important information. Can I proceed with my story?"

Dumbledore shot a warning glance at Sirius before saying, "Severus please continue. No one here will interrupt you except to ask for clarification."

Severus sighed and continued "As I was beginning to say, I was called away by the Dark Lord to meet him and on my way to the meeting I came across Lucius Malfoy who was also called. We proceeded to the meeting room where the Dark Lord was waiting for just the two of us, and he said he had a mission for us." Severus paused and looked around the room where his eyes landed on Remus and then on Sirius. "Before I continue any further in my retelling of earlier events, I have a question for Lupin and Black."

Remus looked directly at Severus and said "I'm curious as to why you would have a question for us in the middle of your story, but go ahead Severus."

"The night that the Potter's were attacked all those years ago, did either of you check the house?" Silence met Severus' words as everyone in the room turned to both Remus and Sirius.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked at Remus before saying, "I went to the house. Remus could not go as it was a full moon that night. Peter and I were supposed to meet James and then go to Remus' place later on. Why are you asking this question? What has it got to do with the news Voldemort gave you and his mission for you Snape?"

Severus looked directly at Sirius "Everything Black. The Dark Lord's information has everything to do with the Potter's and lack of checking that house for survivors." Again, silence met Severus' words and Remus and Sirius both looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked "I'm not the only one who is still alive? Mum or dad survived too?"

"No. Lily and James did not survive. Lupin, Black. I believe there is something that you need to inform Mister Potter of."

Sirius growled "Yeah Snape? How about you shut up. We were going to tell him later on after this stupid war so that it wouldn't be such an emotional burden."

Remus sighed and looked at Harry, who looked both curious and angry that something was kept from him yet again "Harry. Sirius and I were going to tell you-"

"But I asked them not to" interrupted Dumbledore. Harry looked angrily at him and asked "What are you keeping from me now?"

Molly looked shocked at Harry's anger towards Albus, but chose not to say anything

"Harry, I did not want to cause you any additional pain, and must confess that I am curious as to how Voldemort knew." Albus paused, took a deep breath and continued "Harry you had a twin sister."

Harry was shocked and as he looked around he noticed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins looked as shocked as he did. Harry glared at Dumbledore "Why should I not know that I had a twin sister? I would want to know something like that! How could you stop Remus and Sirius from telling me?"

"I am sorry Harry, truly I am. I had thought that you had enough to deal with and didn't need the extra emotions of someone who isn't here." Albus looked at the shocked and angry faces around him and sighed '_Why does this have to happen now? What does Voldemort know?'_ As soon as he finished his thought his eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Severus "Severus, you mentioned that Voldemort said there are survivors. What is he talking about?"

"The Dark Lord told Lucius and myself that he has a spy located in Canada who told him that Tara Potter is alive and currently living in Toronto, going to a muggle high school and is completely ignorant of the wizarding world. He believes that he will be able to eliminate her with ease as she has not been trained magically."

Remus and Sirius both sat forward in their seats and Remus said to Severus "He knows exactly where she is?"

"Yes, he does. We are to meet his spy in four days, find the girl and bring her before the Dark Lord. I came here as soon as I could hoping that a plan could be made to get her to England and out of the Dark Lord's clutches before Lucius and I travel there to get her." Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "I have her address and school right here."

"We have a question." George said.

"Boys, I don't think now is a good time to be joking around or anything. Just a warning before you regret anything you say." Said Mr. Weasley.

"You said her name was Tara Potter" Fred said to Severus

"And that she has no magical training." George said smiling.

Looking at the two boys Dumbledore motioned for them to continue, "Well we just think it's interesting as we have a client in Canada whose name happens to be Tara Potter and has been purchasing products from us for a few months now. Ever since we began expanding and offering our products abroad."

"You've been selling products to Potter? Why didn't you say anything?" Severus asked angrily.

"Well, we didn't say anything as we didn't know that Harry had a twin sister, so thought it was just a coincidence." Fred said. "And we're not just selling her products" George continued "We're her employers."

"What?!" Sirius yelled.

"Well" Severus started gaining everyone's attention "We know now that the Dark Lord's spy is misinformed and obviously doesn't have all the information and we also now have a way of getting in touch with Potter and bringing her to England."

"Fred, George, I want you to go to Canada along with three other people, one has to be an Order member, and get Tara and bring her to Headquarters immediately. I want her here tomorrow." Albus said. Fred and George nodded before saying, "We want to take Sirius, Remus and Harry with us."

Albus looked at the three other men before nodding and saying "Alright. You five will leave tomorrow morning. I will have a portkey ready for you at noon." Looking at Severus he said "Go to your house and pretend as though nothing has changed. Voldemort will most likely summon you once he has been informed that Tara is missing. Pretend ignorance to him promising him you will get information. I will then meet with you and you can go back to Voldemort and tell him we have Tara."

Severus nodded "Alright. Well, I'm going to head back to my house and sleep. I have a feeling that Lucius and I will be summoned tomorrow night and I will need my rest for that." With that Severus left Grimmauld Place and headed off to his manor.

Once Snape left Albus looked at Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Harry "Be here by 11:55am. The portkey will be set for noon, which should bring you into Toronto for 8:00am. I will give you the portkey which will take you to where Tara is. Once there, Fred and George, you must find and tell Tara right away what is going on. The portkey I give you will reactivate at 6:00pm Toronto time, so you will have all day. You will arrive back here at 10:00pm where we can all meet and discuss a few things. Make sure to keep your eyes open and always be on the lookout for anything fishy. Voldemort's spy is still out there so watch yourselves."

Once everything was explained Albus left Grimmauld Place and everyone else went up to bed. However, one person could not fall asleep right away. Harry looked at the ceiling and smiled '_I have a twin sister. I wonder what she's like, or if she'll like me.'_ Scowling at the ceiling he thought '_Why couldn't Dumbledore mention her sooner? We could have found her years ago? He should stop keeping secrets to himself as they get other people hurt.'_ Harry then rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be busy.

**A/N: Opinions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! Review!!! If you review I will be inspired to write and I will then be able to update quicker. I have virtual chocolate and hugs for the first reviewer!!**

**luckylis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any new characters (such as Tara, Alex, Jason or Constance who will all be introduced in this chapter!) and the story belong to me.**

**Thanks to bellatrix360 for reviewing!! I tried to update faster since I got a review!**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

When Harry awoke in the morning he noticed that Ron had left the room. He looked around sleepily and thought '_He must've gone for breakfast._' Harry then got up, got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where the smell of cooking bacon reached him. Entering the room he noticed that everyone was awake and already eating breakfast. Sirius jumped out of his chair and ran up to Harry giving him a hug "We decided that we should let you have a little bit of a lie in this morning. We figured you needed the sleep."

Harry nodded at Sirius and sat down, and Mrs. Weasley put a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast in front of him. "Eat up dear." She said kindly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius looked at Remus before saying to Harry "We're really sorry Harry that we never told you about Tara." Harry looked up at Sirius sharply, but before he could say anything Sirius continued "We wanted to tell you, but it was too painful for even Remus and I to think about. We figured that you would want to know, but it would have been one more person you had lost to Voldemort, and we didn't think you needed to have more emotional stress than you already do." Looking at Harry with tears in his eyes he said "We're really, truly sorry Harry."

Harry got up out of his chair and headed for Sirius and gave him a hug, and then gave Remus one as well. He couldn't bring himself to be terribly mad at the two Marauders as he knew they thought that they had been making the right choice in not telling him. They were also still in pain at the thought that Tara had died and possibly blamed themselves for not knowing that Pettigrew was a traitor. "I'm not going to lie to you two, I am a little mad that you didn't tell me. I should have been told, and you had no right to keep that from me." Both men nodded and looked extremely upset and Harry continued "But, I understand why you kept it from me, which is why I'm not as mad as I should be." Harry smiled at them and sat back down to continue his breakfast.

Both Marauders smiled at each other and everyone began talking once again as the mood was lifted slightly in the room. Harry looked down at his watch and realized that it was 11:30. He looked up at everyone and said "You know its 11:30, right?"

Fred and George nodded "Dumbledore should be arriving soon, and we have all the things that we need. That's why we let you sleep in later, because everything is under control." George stated smiling.

After about 2 minutes Albus Dumbledore arrived in the kitchen with a long gold necklace in his hand. "Good morning everyone. Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Harry are you five ready?"

The five travelers nodded. "Good" Albus said, "Now, travelling across the ocean by portkey is slightly different than travelling by portkey in England alone. The journey should not take longer than 15 minutes or so, but once you arrive at your destination I expect that you will feel quite dizzy and disoriented. I have set the portkey to land in the back room of your premises at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Toronto, so you will be able to stay there and get your bearings. I must ask that you wait for Tara there and speak to her once she comes into work for the day. Voldemort's spy will be around and if he sees you then all could be lost as he may act quicker and take Tara before you see her. So try not to be seen, and Fred, George, act normally. If you have run the shop there before, then do so." Looking at Harry, Remus and Sirius he said "Please try to stay hidden. I know you understand how important this is." The three men only nodded in response.

Holding out the chain necklace he said "I am going to activate the portkey a few minutes earlier as you are all ready, and there is no point in delaying the inevitable." Before the five of them went to grab the necklace they waved at the remaining individuals in the kitchen and Harry said "We'll see you soon." Ron, Hermione and Ginny went over to Harry and gave him a hug, just as Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were given Fred and George each a hug. "Take care of yourself mate." Ron said. Harry smiled, "Course I will."

Once everyone had grabbed a hold of the long chain Dumbledore said "Remember that the portkey will reactivate for 6:00pm. You must all be holding the necklace at that point. Alright, on the count of three the portkey will be activated. Good luck. One, two, three…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miss Potter!"

Tara jerked awake, looking around the classroom she was in groggily and found her least favourite teacher standing beside her desk. Tara looked at her with her bright green eyes trying to look apologetic, and her medium length jet black hair swept back off her face in a ponytail which didn't come out during her nap. Mrs. Inger did not look impressed "I suppose you have a good reason for sleeping in my class Miss Potter?"

Mrs. Inger was the geography teacher who only taught for the added bonus of holidays, not to teach and inspire young minds as most of the teaching staff at the high school achieved to do. Annabelle Inger was a very strict teacher who wanted perfection in her class and expected students to already have the knowledge of her subject. Inger had short brown hair with a small amount of grey streaks and chocolate eyes which were quick to flash with anger and rarely held any warmth. She was also self-conscious of her age, she was 45, and her students knew her sensitivity and tried to exploit it as much as possible. During the regular school year a group of students played a prank on her; the group of students managed to convince the morning announcers to play a recording which would sing a rendition of 'Happy Birthday' to Inger. The recording sang of Inger getting another year older and playing on her insecurities of her age. Not many teachers were sympathetic towards her and allowed the recording to play in its entirety.

Tara tried to explain her reasoning for napping in class, "I'm sorry Mrs. Inger. I didn't get much sleep last night-"

"Well, that's your own fault isn't it? If you are going to enter my classroom I expect that you will be awake and participating. Are you prepared to be in my classroom Miss Potter?"

Tara nodded. '_This class is boring and I know all the answers. That's why I sleep in your class you old cow_.'

"Good. Now I can get on with the lesson as everyone is paying attention. I am assuming that everyone has read the chapter on tectonic plates, yes?" After getting a murmur of agreement from the class she continued "Good. Miss Potter, since you decided to sleep in my class I will ask you the first question. Mount Vesuvius is on what plate boundary?"

"Mount Vesuvius is on the African-Eurasian boundary." Tara replied. '_Good thing I read the textbook last night._' Looking around the classroom though Tara noticed that many students were scrambling to write the answers down.

"Well, it looks like you attempted to read the text Miss Potter. Well done. Mr. Reynolds can you please tell me…" The lesson continued with Inger questioning the class on tectonic plates and their functions creating greater boredom for the class. A half hour later the bell rang signalling the end of class and Tara grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. '_I hate that the orphanage signs us up for summer school every year. It's almost as if we're a burden to them and they want to get rid of us._' Tara thought.

Just as she reached her locker a hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, grabbing her attackers arm, twisting it hard so it was behind their back.

"Whoa, Athena! It's me!" They cried.

Tara immediately let them go "Alex sorry! You know I hate being snuck up on!" Rubbing his shoulder Alex looked at her and said "I'll try to remember that, but you have to relax a little, ok?"

Alexander Malfoy was one of Tara's best friends. He looked exactly like his twin brother Draco Malfoy with white blond hair and grey eyes, except Alex's hair was short and spiked, and his eyes showed a vast range of emotion. Alex was completely different from his twin brother in many ways, but the greatest difference between the two was Alex's love of life and he despised anything that had to do with the Dark. Alex also had no idea that he was a twin, just as Tara was oblivious that she was a twin as well.

When Alex was younger the Malfoy family decided to send him away, when at the age of three he showed compassion towards one of the family's house elves, Dobby. Lucius believed they were above creatures such as house elves and also believed compassion towards them showed weakness. Lucius could not have a son that was weak so he sent him away to an orphanage in Toronto, and told his wife Narcissa that the boy had died in his sleep because he was weak. Narcissa believed her husband, and focused all her attention on her other son Draco, hoping that he was not like his brother. When Alex arrived at the orphanage he met Tara, they became friends almost instantly.

Slinging his arm around her shoulders Alex asked "Shall we head to the main entrance? I'm sure Cosi and Jay are dying to tell us stories about Mr. Kale and his tortuous class better known as calculus." Tara visibly shuddered as they started walking "I hate calc. I still don't understand why they would have taken that class. Why wouldn't they take something fun?"

Alex snorted and looked at Tara "And you're taking something fun? Doesn't Inger piss you off and you sleep in her class anyways?"

"Well, yes I do sleep in her class and yes, she does get me angry, but I love geography. Simple as that. Jade and Blitz don't like math, so it doesn't make sense to me why they would take it." She said reverting back to using their code names for each other.

The four teens Tara Potter, Alex Malfoy, Jason Snape and Constance Granger had been friends for many years, and their bond only grew when they found out they were witches and wizards. The four friends attended a muggle high school during the day to keep up pretences for the orphanage and the Canadian government, but at night and on weekends, they attended National Wizarding Academy in Toronto so they could learn to control their magic. It was extremely stressful trying to keep up with both the muggle and wizarding curriculum, but the National Wizarding Academy professors were understanding and sympathetic to their students needs, so they tried to accommodate them as much as possible while still keeping to the curriculum.

Tara and Alex met Jason Snape on their first day of grade one at their muggle elementary school. They all became friends when one of the larger children tried to pick a fight with Jason. Alex and Tara came to Jason's defence and the three instantly became inseparable. Tara, Alex and Jay then met Constance Granger when she came to Toronto for grade six. Tara and Constance became friends immediately as both needed a female friend. The two had a lot in common and Constance soon became best friends with Alex and Jay as well.

Jason and his mother, Lucy Michaels lived in a small apartment downtown so she could be close to the restaurant she was a waitress at. Lucy was a Hogwarts student when Severus Snape, Lily Evans and the Marauders were in school, but was in Ravenclaw. During her sixth year she fell in love with Severus Snape and the two began a secret relationship. Eventually the Slytherins discovered their secret and told Severus that he needed to end the relationship. Not wanting to anger his housemates, Severus sacrificed his heart for his responsibility to his house. That summer Lucy found out she was pregnant and decided to leave England and not return to school for her final year.

Constance fled to Canada to escape her family the summer before grade six, when their constant ignoring became too much for her. Constance's twin sister, Hermione, was an extremely intelligent child and could pick up concepts quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger first realized that their oldest daughter was very smart and so were encouraging and always doted upon her. Constance was also intelligent, but did not show signs of being gifted as soon as Hermione did, and so it was assumed that Constance was just average. When it was believed that Hermione was a gifted child, the Grangers began focussing all of their attention on her, pushing Constance into the background. Hermione was always in the spotlight and loved to do better than any other child, which also happened to be her sister. Hermione wasn't mean or spiteful towards Constance, but she did not spend time with her either. So, feeling ignored and unloved, Constance travelled to Toronto where she would be far away from her family.

Once the four friends entered National Wizarding Academy, they began to learn at a much quicker pace then the rest of their peers. The four were determined to do well as they all had a thirst for knowledge. During their first year they began to hear rumours of an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, trying to gain power in England, and their determination to gain as much knowledge as possible was increased. During their fourth year, or grade nine in muggle high school, they learned how to become animagi. Tara transforms into a black wolf, and was named Athena, Alex transforms into a Lion and was named Leo, Constance transforms into a brown cat with red streaks in her fur and was named Jade, and Jason transforms into a large black dog and was named Blitz.

Once Tara and Alex made it to the entrance hall they easily spotted Cosi and Jay who were having a discussion about their calculus class. "I hate Mr. Kale! He doesn't know what he's doing! Between him and Inger, I can't decide whose worse." Jay said.

"Hey guys! Can I assume that class royally sucked today?" Tara asked sarcastically.

Cosi looked incredulously at Tara "Are you serious Tara?" Cosi shook her head, "He was in one of his moods today. No one could do anything right. I tried to answer a few of his ridiculously difficult questions and without even looking to see if I'm right, he says to me 'No, that's incorrect. Anyone else?"

"So then I speak up and said to him 'Why would you ask a question if you don't want to be told the answer? She gave you the correct answer, but you won't even check it!' And then he gave Cosi and I a detention for me talking back! She didn't even say anything to him!"

"That's stupid!" Tara cried "He can't give you a detention Cosi. Go talk to vice-principle Andrews. He'll talk to Kale and tell him he can't give you a detention."

Cosi shook her head again "Tara, it's not worth it. I'm sick and tired with fighting both Kale and Inger. I'm just not going to say anything in class and hope they ignore me." She said with a slightly haunted look in her eyes.

"Oh, Cosi." Alex said. The four of them hugged in the entrance hall and once they broke apart Constance had a smile on her face. "I love you guys. You're the best family a girl could ask for." They all laughed at that and then Constance said "So how was Inger's class?"

Tara rolled her eyes "Boring as usual, so I fell asleep."

"Again?" Jay asked

Laughing Tara said "Yes, again. So I guess I deserved the attitude she gave me later on for sleeping."

Alex then said, "I don't understand why Principle Davis would let Kale and Inger teach here. He knows what they're like and he knows that they don't actually teach their subjects, so why let them stay?"

Jason shrugged "He must have a reason for keeping them here." Looking at his watch he then said "Cosi and I have to go to detention. It's only an hour, so we'll head over to WWW once were done. We can get dinner before we head to class tonight."

"Sounds good. We'll see you guys in an hour then."

Tara and Alex headed out the front doors and Constance and Jason went back into the building. As Tara and Alex walked to WWW, which was three blocks from the school, they did not notice they were being followed by Joshua Greene. Greene was a customer of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since it had opened a few months prior by Fred and George Weasley. He had been recruited by the Order of Light in Canada, which had a similar operation to the Order of the Phoenix in England. However, the Order of Light began two years ago and did not have the history or experience of the Order of the Phoenix. It was agreed upon by the Order that there should be a spy in Voldemort's ranks to keep both an eye on Voldemort and to find out what the Order of the Phoenix was doing. Joshua Greene took the job of spy, and Voldemort did not discover that he was not loyal. Greene did pass information to the Dark Lord, but only when asked, and only the slight truth. He told Voldemort about young Tara Potter, but did not divulge that she was a witch, and he had let the Dark Lord assume she was a muggle. Potter, Malfoy, Snape and Granger were all a part of the Order of Light as they were the most gifted in National Wizard Academy and the Order needed students to keep an eye on their peers and look for suspicious actions. So far the four teenagers had proved useful, so Greene approached Order and suggested he notify the Dark Lord of Tara's existence and step up their involvement. Tara agreed to Greene's plan, but neither would understand the lengths Voldemort would go to in order to get Tara.

Voldemort sent word to Greene about his plan and that two of his Death Eaters would be seeing him soon. Josh panicked and went to the Order and told them of Voldemort's plan. They all agreed that the teenagers should be notified and everyone in the Order would research why Voldemort wanted Tara so badly. The Order had thought she would be a good candidate as her last name was Potter, but earlier in the morning it was discovered that Tara was Harry Potter's twin sister. Josh was then sent out to follow Tara to WWW and tell her of the plan, and its failure.

Tara and Alex went into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were closely followed by Josh. None of them expected to find Fred and George Weasley to be there when they arrived and waiting for Tara.

'_Great!_' thought Josh. '_I'm going to have to find a way to talk to her on her own_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred and George looked up from the front counter and saw Tara and Draco Malfoy's look alike enter the store. Seconds later they were followed by a young man who looked to be around 18. The twins didn't know who to address first but as soon as Tara saw them she shouted "Fred! George! Oh my gosh, it's so awesome to see you guys again!!"

"Good to see you too Tara. Who's your friend?"

Tara looked at Alex and said "This is Alex Malfoy. He's my best friend." Looking over towards the door she then said "And that is Joshua Greene." Walking over to him she gave him a hug "How are you?"

Josh smiled "I'm doing ok." But whispering to her he said "I need to talk to you though. In private. It's about my mission and the plan. It went sideways a little."

Tara nodded to him showing she understood and looked back at Fred and George "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we actually came to see you and have a chat in private." Looking pointedly towards Alex and Josh "If that's alright with you" Fred said.

"Anything you have to say to me Fred, you can say in front of them."

George and Fred looked at each other and then said "Are they trustworthy? We're not supposed to reveal anything to anyone else. We know that someone close to you is passing information to You-Know-Who"

Tara laughed and both Alex and Tara turned towards Joshua "Josh? What's going on? I know you wanted to talk to me privately, but if Fred and George know there's a spy that means that something went seriously wrong."

Fred and George looked incredulously at Tara, took out their wands and pointed them at Josh, "He's the spy? And you know that he's the spy? Why are you still friendly with him?"

"Is there somewhere we can all talk privately?" Joshua asked.

George nodded, still not taking his eyes off of Josh, "The back room is good enough."

Tara motioned for everyone to follow her and they all went into the back room. Tara stopped suddenly as she entered the room and saw that there were three others already there. "Fred, George?"

"They're friends" George stated.

"What's going on you two? Why is Draco Malfoy here?" One of them said

"Well we wanted to talk to Tara alone, but she insisted that we could say whatever we had to in front of these two."

"By the way, I'm Alex. I have no idea who this Draco person is."

Choosing to ignore Alex, George continued "And this person" he said gesturing towards Joshua "is the spy."

Instantly the three individuals grabbed their wands and pointed them directly at Josh. Tara jumped in front of him and shouted "Whoa, whoa! We know he's a spy. He's trustworthy though."

"How do you know that" asked the youngest stranger. '_He looks familiar._' Tara thought. But she said to him "I don't know who you are, so I don't have to tell you my reasoning of why I trust him."

"Well, let's rectify that then." Said one individual "I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin" Said another one.

And finally after a short pause the younger individual said "I'm Harry Potter."

**A/N: Opinions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!! Review!!! **

**I tried not to make it too sappy, or unbelievable, but my imagination got the better of me. I'm also not sure if the whole "twin" thing works for both Constance and Alex. I might have gone a bit overboard with it, but I thought it might be kinda ironic for Potter and Granger being friends with a Malfoy twin as well as a Snape. I guess we can consider this to be the year of the twins or something.**

**Please review!! I love getting comments, and it puts a huge smile on my face! (It also helps me to continue with the story if I know people like it).**

**luckylis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any new characters (such as Tara, Alex, Jason or Constance or Joshua Greene or Lucy Michaels) and the story belong to me.**

**Also there is some very mild swearing in this chapter, just to forewarn readers before they start reading the chapter :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! You brighten my day!!**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

There was silence in the room after Harry's introduction "You're Harry Potter?" Josh asked.

Sirius looked incredulously at Joshua and then at the others in the room "Why are we letting him in here? He's passing information to Voldemort!"

"You actually use his name?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?"

Josh smirked "No, I don't. You must be either incredibly brave or stupid to use his name."

Sirius growled but Harry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing or saying anything rash.

Tara then said "Josh I want to know what went wrong with the plan, and I don't care if you don't like or know anyone in this room. I trust Fred and George so I guess that extends to their friends here." She said gesturing towards Sirius, Remus and Harry. She then said to them "Everything said in here is confidential and I don't want any interruptions or questions at all. Understood?" When they nodded she smiled and looked at Josh "Well?"

Josh cleared his throat "We have a really big problem and judging by the fact that there are two Order of the Phoenix members in this room, I'm thinking it's serious."

"I have to interrupt, I'm sorry. How do you know who is part of the Order?" Remus asked.

"I make it my business to know who Order of the Phoenix members are. I can't tell you exactly how. But I can tell you that I am a part of an organization which is equivalent to your Order of the Phoenix, and is based out of Canada. It's called the Order of Light. I am both an Order member and Death Eater, but," he said as he saw he was about to be interrupted again, "I'm not faithful to You-Know-Who. I'm a spy so I can collect information on Voldemort. I also gather information about the Order of the Phoenix so I can find out what they are doing to resist You-Know-Who and to see where we can step in and help. We're a young Order, with no where near the experience of your Order, but we're trying. In this room apart from me, Tara and Alex are also a part of the Order."

"You have teenagers who are not yet of age taking part in Order business?"

"Yes-"

"But, we don't always get told the whole story. If we aren't part of a specific mission, then they don't tell us the details. Over-age members are a part of everything." Alex said.

"What could you possibly have teenagers do?" Sirius asked Josh.

"We usually have them set up on missions doing recon, or gathering information, and scoping out Dark activity at National Wizarding Academy where they attend classes."

"I have a question" said Harry said to Tara "Why does Voldemort think you're a muggle if you attend National Wizarding Academy?"

Josh grimaced and Tara looked at him saying "I think this is where everything went sideways, right?"

"Actually, no. It went wrong much before that. We should have done extensive research before I went and gave information to You-Know-Who." Sighing he looked at Tara and said "We chose to tell him that you were alive thinking that you might be a long lost relative of Harry Potter, possibly twice removed, but not directly related."

"I remember we discussed that."

"What?! Why would you do that? You sent Voldemort right on your trail!" Remus shouted.

"We did it so Josh could give some dirt to Voldemort and his position as a spy wouldn't be questioned!" Tara yelled back

Alex interrupted the shouting match between the two and said "What is going on?"

"Tara happens to be my twin sister who everyone thought died with my parents. That's what's going on." Harry said. Complete silence met his words and finally Tara spoke up "That's impossible. Everyone knows you were an only child."

"Books were written that way because of Albus Dumbledore. He used his influence so you would be taken out of books to avoid the pain your death caused. More than Lily and James' death, yours devastated quite a few people, so your name was skipped over in the history books."

Tara looked close to tears so Alex hugged her in a reassuring way and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear him and said "You wanted a family Athena. Take it and run with it."

Tara let go and looked at Harry "So how do you feel about having a twin sister?"

Harry just looked at her before striding over to where she was and giving her a hug and he said "I've always wanted a family and now I know you're alive and right here, I'm not letting you go."

Tara smiled, and over Harry's shoulder she heard Josh clear his throat, so they broke apart "Sorry to break up the little reunion, but we do have matters to attend to." He said.

"You're right. So what happened after Voldemort found out I didn't die?"

"Well, he was furious. Furious that you had escaped him when he attacked your house, and furious that you had escaped everyone's radar. However, he was excited thinking that he had information that the Order didn't and wanted to act on it as soon as possible. Tara, you have to be on the lookout. He's sending two of his inner circle members to kidnap you, who ironically have the last names of Malfoy and Snape."

"Severus Snape?" Tara asked just as Alex asked "Malfoy?"

Sirius looked at Tara and asked "How do you know the name Severus Snape?"

"A friend of ours Jason Snape. His mother fell in love with Snape and when he broke her heart she ran away only to find out she was pregnant."

"Who is Jason Snape's mother?" Remus asked

"Lucy Michaels." Alex replied

"The Ravenclaw in our year?" Sirius asked "I didn't know they were seeing each other."

"Neither did I" Remus stated

"Well you wouldn't, would you? I've heard all about the house rivalries from Lucy, and she said that they had to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Which is stupid, by the way. Hiding who you're dating from your house? If you truly loved that person, then it wouldn't matter who doesn't approve." Alex said.

"Okay, we're getting off track here and we're running out of time." Harry said

"What do you mean 'we're running out of time'?" Alex asked

"It's 5:30 and we have a portkey to take Tara with us to England for 6:00 so we can offer her protection." George said.

"What? You want to take her to England? Right to where You-Know-Who is? You're crazy!" Josh yelled

"Calm down Josh, I'm not going anywhere. Not alone anyways." Looking at the five individuals from England she said "I don't necessarily trust you all yet, so forgive me if I'm a bit sceptical of whatever you have planned."

"We're going to take you to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Sirius said.

Remus continued, "We want to offer you protection from Voldemort. You can attend Hogwarts in the fall where the wards which protect the school can continue to protect you."

"Whoa, wait. Hogwarts in the fall? What about her schooling here? And when were you going to ask her for her opinion on the matter?" Alex asked angrily.

"We have the plan from Albus Dumbledore. There was not going to be a need for asking opinions. The plan is already created."

"Well that's arrogant of Dumbledore to assume that Tara was going to fall into his plan. Is that why Harry is here? To persuade her to go by using family as an influence?" Alex asked.

"That's not why I'm here! I volunteered to come because I wanted to see my sister!"

"Yeah-"

"Enough!" Tara yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Enough," she said to Alex, "Leo, I need you to relax, ok?"

Alex nodded, and Sirius asked "Leo? What's that?"

Josh said to them "It's their codenames for their animagus forms." Tara and Alex shot him an angry look and he said "What?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other grinning, while Harry and the twins looked a little jealous. Sirius said "What are your forms?"

"We'll tell you some other time maybe" Tara said. "I'm not going with you unless my best friends come." Looking at Alex she said "Do you agree to come with me?"

"We'll come with you?" Alex asked "I thought you would never ask"

Smiling she said "Good." Then looking at Sirius and Remus she continued "There are only the four of us. Myself, Alex, Jason Snape and Constance Granger."

"You want Snape to come?" Sirius asked

"Yes" both Tara and Alex replied

"Granger." Harry started "Any relation to Hermione Granger?" Harry watched as both Tara and Alex's faces hardened at the mention of Hermione's name.

"Do not talk about Hermione Granger in front of us" Tara said. Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and Harry all looked surprised at Tara's words and thought the same thing '_What have they got against Hermione?_'

Taking pity on them Alex said "Constance Granger is Hermione Granger's twin sister."

"But Hermione doesn't have a sister." Harry said

Tara glared at him "You know her? She told you she didn't have a sister?"

Cowering a little under her glare Harry said "She told me and Ron that she was an only child. She's my best friend, why would she want to lie to us?"

"She made Cosi's life a living hell. Cosi had enough of the ignoring from her parents, the haughtiness from her twin sister and lack of love from her family in general so she ran away from home when she was 10 years old."

"Is Hermione at Headquarters?" Alex asked

"Yes."

Just at that moment Constance and Jason's voices could be heard from the front of the shop. "We're in the back you guys!" Alex yelled.

Jason's laughter could be heard and his comment "Oh yeah Leo? And why are you two in the back alone?"

Smirking at Alex Tara replied "Wouldn't you like to know, Blitz"

Alex opened the door and let Constance and Jason in. Looking around Cosi said "What the hell Athena. Who are these people?"

"Well" she started, pointing at the twins "This is Fred and George, they're the owners of the shop." And then pointing at the other three she said "And this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, who also happens to be my twin brother."

"Serious?" Constance asked looking from Harry to Tara trying to figure out the similarities.

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said. Constance looked confused for a moment and then she said "That was a really bad pun."

Sirius' face coloured a bit and he said, "Yeah, people have been mentioning that to me lately."

"Umm. We have 5 minutes." Harry said looking at his watch.

"5 minutes for what?" Jason asked

Josh decided at that moment that he should take charge in order to ensure Tara's safety to England and said "Ok, listen closely Jay, Cosi because I'm only going to say this once and I do not want any interruptions, understood?"

Constance and Jason nodded "Good. These five" he started motioning to the twins, Remus, Sirius and Harry "are a part of the Order of the Phoenix.-"

"Really? Wh-"

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me? You have less than 5 minutes until a portkey activates to take you all to England. The reasoning for this" he said as he saw Cosi and Jay's surprised looks "is because my plan to tell You-Know-Who about Tara being a long-lost relative of Harry Potter's went sideways-"

"I'll say it went sideways!" Jason exclaimed

Josh glared at him "The Order of the Phoenix wanted to just take Tara to England to offer protection, but the offer is now extended to the four of you, which I'm sure alters all of their plans."

"We'll do it." Constance said without any hesitation.

"I don't need to say I'm going. I was already there from the start. No way you guys would go without me." Jason said

"There's one more things you guys," Tara said "We have to attend Hogwarts in the fall." Silence met Tara's words.

"So you mean we won't have to go to high school anymore?"

"No more trying to do wizarding and muggle education at the same time?"

"No more having to deal with Kale or Inger?"

Laughing Tara said "Yes to all three questions."

"Well, it's clearly a no brainer Tara" Constance said. "We're with you all the way."

Clearing his throat Harry said "We have 2 and ½ minutes left, but I think I need to tell you this based on previous reactions I got. Severus Snape is part of the Order and Hermione Granger is at Headquarters."

"Is it still a no brainer Cosi?" Tara asked quietly "I know how you feel about her." Looking at Jason she said "I also know how you feel about him."

Jason just smiled at Tara along with Constance who said "I'm still with you all the way Athena. No way am I backing out." Looking at Harry she said "Don't expect me to be friendly towards my sister. I hate her and I have nothing to say to her."

"I also don't have anything to say to my father. He abandoned mum, so why should I be friendly? Speaking of mum," he said looking at Constance "why is she always right?"

"What do you mean?" Tara asked

"Well we went over to Jay's place before coming here and she gave us both a big hug and said 'Take care of yourselves and come back safe'. We looked at her weirdly and she said 'You'll find out soon enough. Tell Tara and Alex I said take care'. And then we left."

"You're mom scares me sometimes. You know that, right?" Alex asked. Jason smiled at Alex and nodded.

"30 seconds to grab hold of this necklace."

"I'll tell the Order here what's going on and we'll call you with updates Tara. Look after each other and watch your backs."

"Thanks for everything Josh." Alex said.

Smiling Josh just waved and walked out the door just as Harry counted down "Three, Two, One…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By 9:55pm the entire Order was waiting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for the arrival of Tara Potter. Some members were nervous as they did not expect Tara to come quietly, others were excited at the prospect of meeting another member of the Potter family, and others wished they had never heard of the name Potter. The latter consisted of one Severus Snape and at the moment he stood brooding in the corner. '_This night could not possibly get any worse. Another Potter who has to come here. Another Potter whom the Headmaster wishes to attend Hogwarts._' Most of the Order left Snape alone with his thought as they knew what he was thinking.

A few minutes later a loud crash sounded in the corner of the kitchen along with swear words, laughter and conversation.

"Jeez Leo! Get your hand off my ass!"

"Athena, that's not my hand."

"It's mine!" shouted someone else.

"Blitz, I'm going to kill you" the one called Athena said.

Albus cleared his throat and everyone who crashed into the kitchen immediately stopped talking and jumped up to face the entire Order plus the extra Weasley's and Granger. Snape looked at the four unknown individuals before him. The first one looked a little bit like Potter, so he figured she was Tara. The next one beside her was a shock for him and he heard himself gasp just as most of the Order did, but for different reasons.

He heard Hermione say "Constance?" just as he said "Draco?"

Severus glanced a few people down from the one who looked like Draco and noticed a girl who looked exactly like Hermione Granger who then scowled, and Draco's look alike said "Who the hell is this Draco person? Everyone keeps asking if I'm him. Who is this guy?"

"You aren't Alexander Malfoy are you?" Severus asked.

Alex looked surprised "Yeah I am. But no one calls me 'Alexander'. It's just Alex."

Severus looked shocked at this revelation, as did most Order members "Impossible" he said "Alexander died in his sleep when he was young." Severus looked towards the Headmaster who said, "I'm going to cast a revealing charm over you four. It will cause a slight tingling, but all it will do is reveal your full name to us. _Revealio_!"

A bright blue light sped towards the teens, who covered their faces in the bright light, and then suddenly the light dissipated and words formed over their heads. The first one stated "_Tara Lily Potter_", then the one who Severus assumed was Alexander said "_Alexander Thomas Malfoy_". The next one came as a shock to Severus as well as every other person in the room "_Jason Matthew Snape_", and finally Hermione's look alike simply stated "_Constance Isabelle Granger_".

No one moved or breathed for a few seconds before Harry said "I'm so hungry. Mrs. Weasley is there any food left from dinner?"

Sirius, Remus and the twins laughed before saying that they were hungry too. Molly looked at the four teens and said "Are you all hungry?"

Tara nodded and said "Yes we are. We left before we could eat anything for dinner."

Smiling Molly went over to the stove and pulled out leftovers from dinner. "I thought you would all say that."

Sirius laughed "Molly, you know us too well." And they all sat down at the table. Everyone was squished together with very little room to spare. The four newcomers sat together in the same order in which they were introduced to everyone and Harry sat beside his sister and Sirius, with his friends Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting on the other side. The rest of the Order found places to sit around the table and Albus sat at the head of the table, letting the 9 individuals who entered the kitchen get some food before he started asking questions.

After 5 minutes of separate conversations and curious looks passed between everyone Albus cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Well, I certainly only expected Tara to come here, but welcome to Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to the three of you" he said looking at Alex, Jason and Constance.

Tara looked at him seriously and said "I wasn't going to come here if they couldn't come as well."

"Indeed? Why's that Miss Potter?"

"Because I don't know any of you, besides Fred and George, and this could have been a huge plot set up by Death Eaters, so excuse me if I'm less than trusting at the moment. Besides, these three are the only ones that I trust explicitly."

"Make sure your trust is not misplaced Miss Potter."

Alex looked at him angrily "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means Mr. Malfoy that I do not know you and do not know what any of you are capable of, so I am merely asking Miss Potter to be sure she can trust you."

"I trust all three of them with my life." Tara replied before Alex could respond. Tara simply put her hand over his on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Albus nodded "Now Mr. Malfoy-"

"It's just Alex."

"I'm sorry?"

Alex sighed "Calling me Mr. Malfoy makes me assume that I'm in trouble, so just call me Alex."

"Very well. Alex, you wished to know earlier why everyone keeps assuming that your name is Draco, correct?"

Alex nodded

"Draco Malfoy happens to be your twin brother." Seeing Alex's shocked face he said "Believe me when I say your shock will be nothing compared to your mother Narcissa or Draco. Lucius, your father, told them you had died in your sleep."

"Why is that?"

"Alas, I do not know. Only Lucius can answer that question."

There was a few seconds of silence before Alex said "Can I see them?"

Albus sighed "Unfortunately your family are involved with Voldemort and if you saw them Lucius would either kill you, or offer you to Voldemort as a Death Eater." During Dumbledore's speech Tara's hand got tighter on Alex's and she looked close to tears. '_She looks how I feel_' Alex thought '_Looking between the lines though of what the old man is saying, basically my father didn't want me and my mother didn't care enough to research my father's lie. I wasn't wanted or loved. Is this how Cosi feels all the time?'_

Alex looked up from his and Tara's hands to find that the entire table was looking at him and but he merely nodded his acceptance of the matter. He would speak to his friends privately later. They were all in way over their heads at the moment.

"Jason, I also have a few questions for you." When Jason only nodded at him to continue Dumbledore asked "Who is your mother?"

Jay was shocked by the question, but answered the old man anyways "Lucy Michaels"

Most of the table gasped in shock and Severus could be seen near Dumbledore lightly banging his head on the table. Albus looked down at him and said "That's enough Severus"

The four teen's heads shot over to look at Severus and Jason asked "Severus? Severus Snape?"

Severus looked up at Jason and nodded. That was the only movement that Jason needed who jumped out of his chair violently and tried to make his way to the other side of the table where Severus was seated, but Constance grabbed him by the shirt before he could get very far and Tara and Alex had to grab hold of both of his arms.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Jay! Cut. It. Out.!" Constance yelled.

"Jade, get the hell off me!" Yelling at Severus who had paled slightly at the sight of an extremely angry teenager "You broke my mom's heart! She had to run away in order to get away from all the pain you caused her, only to find out she was pregnant! Why? Because you loved your fellow Slytherins more than her!"

Everyone looked shocked and Severus stood facing the extremely angered teen "You have no idea what you're talking about. You come in here and-"

"Snape. Shut the hell up." Sirius said. Everyone looked shocked once again and Remus asked, "Did you just tell off one Snape to take the side of another?"

"Yeah, I did Moony, now be quiet."

Looking at Severus he said "Did you know that Lucy Michaels was pregnant?"

Shaking his head he said "I don't have to tell you Black."

Tara let go of Jay, much to the surprise of all those around her as she got angry at the elder Snape "You may not owe it to Sirius to give an explanation, but you definitely owe it to your son!"

Severus looked like he was going to give a snarky retort when all of a sudden Jason transformed into a great black dog when Alex and Cosi had slackened their grip on him.

Tara yelled "Blitz, no!"

Before Tara had yelled out though, Sirius had caught a glimpse of what Jay was going to do so he transformed himself and stopped Jay from attacking Severus.

Now Remus had joined the teens in yelling at the two animagi to stop "Padfoot cut it out! Both of you transform back now before I make you."

Sirius was the first to turn back, and after one last growl at him Jason transformed back as well.

Both Jason and Sirius just looked at each other before Dumbledore said "I think it would be best if you both sat down." Both men nodded and went back to their seats where Sirius kept looking at Jason with concern and Jason shooting furious looks at Severus. "Well, tempers are running a bit high at the moment, but I have to continue on to Constance Granger" Albus said.

Constance kept on looking at her hands which were folded in front of her on the table and she refused to look at the Headmaster. She knew what he was going to talk about. "I'm curious Constance as to why you haven't said anything to your sister yet. She has been trying to catch your attention, but you have been ignoring her attempts."

"Ignoring her? I'm sorry, but maybe you should look into people's backgrounds before you start assuming things about them."

Hermione looked really upset and she said "Constance, I never-"

"Save it Hermione." Constance cut across her "I don't want to hear a word you have to say. I have tried so hard to get on with my life away from you and from mom and dad who think the world shines out of your ass. Forgive me for not treating you like a royal princess who thinks she knows everything!" By this time Constance was breathing heavily and everyone looked shocked at her outburst besides her three friends. Tara, Alex and Jay knew all about her feelings towards her family and her hatred of them rivalled Jay's hatred for his father. Cosi wanted nothing better than to get into a nice fist fight with Hermione, but knew the boys would hold her back.

"I – I didn't…"

"What Hermione? Run out of things to say? Well, that's a first isn't it?"

"Stop it!" Ron shouted at her "Can't you see you're making her upset?" He asked as Hermione cried on his shoulder.

"Why should she give a damn, if she makes her upset?" Tara said looking angrily at Ron. If he was going to get involved in this fight then so was she "You have no idea what happened when they were younger."

"Neither did you!" Yelled Ginny, "Back us up Harry!"

Tara looked at Harry expectantly "Have anything to say Harry? Anything to add?"

Harry just shook his head and glanced at his friends who looked hurt by his answer and he said to them "Ron, Ginny, this is between Constance and Hermione. Apparently they've had this coming for sometime."

"Thank you!" said Constance. Looking at Ginny she said "Tara may not have been there at that house when I was younger, but at least they knew that I had a sister! Hermione hasn't told you anything about having siblings has she?"

Ginny started to answer but Tara cut across saying "Don't even lie! Harry told me that Hermione didn't tell you guys anything!"

"Why should I have?" Hermione asked Tara "I thought she was dead, so why should I bring her up and tell them?"

"Because I'm your sister!! But no, you wouldn't have. Even if you thought I was alive, you wouldn't have said anything. Want to know why?" Hermione shook her head no, but Cosi continued anyways "Because you thought and still think that you're better than me!"

Hermione looked shocked and said "I don't think that."

"Really Hermione? Alright, then what can I do better than you?"

Hermione didn't answer "I – I don't-"

"Don't know Hermione? That's what I thought. You think you're better than me, just like you thought when you were younger. Only when we were younger you used that as ammo against me and all our peers. Hermione Granger, gifted student who knows everything. Guess what Hermione, the only people who saw you as something special were mom and dad."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face at this point and Harry said "Enough Constance."

Cosi looked sharply at Harry and he simply said "I think you've made your point."

"Made my point, Harry? I don't think so." Sighing she said "I'll stop for tonight, but Hermione if you ever try speaking to me while I'm here, I'm going to ignore you just like mom and dad did to me, and if I have to speak to you it will be rude and spiteful, like you used to talk to me."

Everyone in the room sat still in their chairs trying not to look at Constance or Hermione who was now crying silently into Ron's shoulder. Dumbledore finally cleared his throat and said "Well, I was not expecting all that, but at least we know a bit about all of you." Looking at Sirius he said "Would you mind showing these four to their room? I'm sure they have lots to talk about and might want to get some rest. Order members it is late and I'm sure you would all like to be at home, so I will bid you goodnight and will see you all soon." With that he got up and left out of the kitchen door and was soon followed by Order members who did not stay at Grimmauld Place. The remaining people who were to stay at Headquarters included the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Tonks and the four teenagers from Canada.

Sirius looked at the four travellers and said "Unfortunately I only have one room which would be big enough for all of you to fit in, but at least it has four single, clean beds."

Molly said to Sirius "Should you not separate the boys and girls Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head no "They will be fine all together. Besides they don't trust everyone so I think it will be better for them to stay together. They can keep an eye on each other." Looking at the teens he said smiling "Make sure there's no funny stuff though."

Alex laughed and said sarcastically "Yeah Sirius, because we're going have a giant orgy of fun."

Jason looked at Alex and said "Dude, you're definitely not my type."

Tara laughed and said "That's just wrong on so many levels."

Sirius, Harry, Remus and the twins laughed along with the four clearly enjoying their company, much to the displeasure of others in the room who were still thinking about the argument between Constance and Hermione.

"Come on" Sirius said to the teens "I'll show you to your room."

**A/N: I usually don't get a chance to write too much, but yesterday at work was boring and there wasn't much to do so I created this chapter just for you!! I'll try to update as much as I possibly can :D**

**I tried to have a little drama between Severus Snape and Jason as well as Hermione and Constance. There are a lot of issues that they all have to deal with. I also tried to have Sirius as a character who the teens feel they can trust, and Tara, Alex, Constance and Jason also feel an instant closeness with Harry and Sirius. Remus is a bit of an unknown to them at the moment.**

**Review, Review, Review!!!! Reviews are like gold and I thrive on comments from lovely reviewers :D**

**luckylis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any new characters (such as Tara, Alex, Jason or Constance or Joshua Greene or Lucy Michaels) and the story belong to me.**

**I decided that I would post a chapter since I haven't in such a long time. I'm back at school full-time so I may not post as often, but I'm hoping that I will be able to create new chapters and be able to post again soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! You brighten my day!!**

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

Sirius, Tara, Alex, Constance and Jason left the room to head upstairs and the remaining members of the house stayed in the kitchen. Once Sirius and the teens left the room Ron rounded on Harry, "Why are you so bloody friendly with them?"

"Ronald Weasley!" said Molly, "watch your language!"

Ignoring his mother Ron was looking expectantly at Harry "Well? We're waiting."

Harry looked between Ron, Ginny and Hermione who looked both angry and disappointed "Look, Hermione I don't understand why you hide an important part of your life from us. A twin sister is important!" Harry looked at Ron and Ginny saying "And you two really had no right in jumping into their family fight. You had whatever Tara and Constance said coming to you."

"How can you side with them Harry? We're your friends!" Ginny said.

"I was getting angry with her sister because she was attacking Hermione! She was upset! _Your_ sister had no right to tell us that we had no idea what happened when they were younger, she wasn't there either!" Ron said.

"So what if Constance was attacking Hermione verbally Ron? They're family! Don't you and your brothers fight like that? Don't you get upset with each other? You don't see me getting involved!" Breathing heavily he looked at Ginny "Oh, and Ginny? I'm not siding with them, because yes, you are my friends, but you both are being complete idiots right now!"

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered. Everyone turned to look at her "Oh, dear" said Mrs. Weasley "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your sister attacked you." She looked at her children and said "One of you needs to get Constance and tell her she has to apologize to Hermione. It is not good to leave a fight suspended like that. It creates feelings of bitterness and only gets you angrier."

"Bitterness mum?" Fred asked "I think Constance has had 5 years of bitterness building up."

"Whatever happened when they were younger has led to this. Constance needs time to cool down from seeing Hermione after being away from her for so long." George stated.

"And I hate to say this" Harry started "but Hermione you need to not get upset when she's around. She took charge of that whole fight because you were weeping on Ron's shoulder."

Ron glared at Harry, "You could have stuck up for us mate instead of choosing your sister and her friends. You realize that two of her friends are related to Draco Malfoy and Snape? How trustworthy is that? She's going to be betrayed just like Pettigrew betrayed-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone's head spun towards the door and Sirius stood in the doorway looking menacingly at Ron, "Ron, you don't want to finish that sentence."

"Sins of the father do not necessarily pass to the son." Harry said quietly, "Just because they share the same last name Ron does not mean they are like their fathers or brother. I thought you knew that based on Snape's class. He thinks I'm like my dad and so he has hated me since the beginning because of it. Are you going to be as narrow minded as he is Ron?"

Ron looked a little shocked at what Harry said but then shook his head no. Hermione looked at Harry and said "I never meant to hurt any of you by not telling you about my sister, but I was ashamed that I had behaved like I did towards her. You saw what I was like when I first went to Hogwarts!" Hermione noticed that everyone was listening intently and so continued, "Constance and I were pretty close when we were really young. We did everything together." Hermione smiled a little at the memories that entered her mind, Constance and her playing with their mom in the sandbox, the two of them being dressed exactly the same, and then her memories started turning into their later years, so she shook her head and continued with her story "As we got a little older we were learning how to read and write and I caught on a little more quickly than Constance did. I caught onto to concepts faster than any child my age, so the teachers assumed I was gifted. They never noticed that Constance was never far behind me and she also was extremely gifted."

Hermione started shaking her head and Ginny said to her "You don't have to continue tonight Hermione."

Hermione looked around the room and said "No. I started telling you the story, and I'm going to finish it." Hermione sighed and continued, "My parents were overjoyed that one of their daughters was extremely intelligent and they began to encourage me and would say things to Constance, such as 'Your sister can do it' or 'try a little harder and you can get it just like Hermione'.

"I'm sure your parents didn't mean to single either of you out." Remus said.

"But they did" Hermione whispered. In a stronger voice she said "At first it was subtle, but later on they began to ignore her and their constant encouragement of me went straight to my head. Constance and I began to draw apart when were about 7 or 8 years old when my parents ignored her achievements as she was just average in their eyes and their focus should be on their gifted child. Soon after my parents started doing that I became extremely self-centered, and my sister could see it. I was rude to everyone in my class and would laugh at those who couldn't get the answer right." Looking at everyone in the room and then finally landing on Ron and Harry who looked upset at her words she said, "You remember what I was like in first year. I talked down to everyone and thought I was smarter than anyone in our year. Then the incident with the troll happened and I started to see the error of my ways." Smiling at Ron and Harry she said, "It took you two being a part of my life for me to realize that I had pushed everyone away and missed out on so much. It took the two of you wanting to be a part of my life and being my friends to understand that cleverness is not something to throw in other people's faces. It's something to know that I have and to help others with the knowledge that I have gained."

Sighing Hermione said "Constance has every reason to hate me, and I can't blame her at all." When she saw that Molly Weasley was going to interrupt her she said, "No she does. I was mean and spiteful towards her when we were younger and for her to run away from mom, dad and I just shows you how badly we treated her. When she didn't come back home we were all devastated. My parents didn't realize that they were pushing one of their children away. They searched for her for a year before the police told them to stop looking for Constance and they pronounced her dead."

"I felt horrible that my sister had died and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. The last thing I had said to her was that mom and dad loved me more because I was smarter than she was." Tears poured down her face and she said "I told her that mom and dad didn't love her." Looking around the room she said "What kind of a sister does that make me, saying that? In essence I pushed Constance away. I'm supposed to be her twin, and we were supposed to always stick together. We had made a pact when we were 5 to always be there for each other and to always help if the other one was in trouble, and I broke that pact. I don't blame her for her attitude towards me. I'm just relieved that she actually is alive and I have a chance to make things right between us. I just have to try now and find a way to convince her that I've changed and I truly am sorry."

"Just be the Hermione we all know and love." Ron said

"We'll help you Hermione." Harry added.

Smiling at Hermione Molly then said "Alright everyone. It's extremely late and I think that everyone should head to bed and get some rest."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier in the night Sirius showed Tara, Alex, Constance and Jason to their room on the second floor. It was a medium sized room with closet space, a couple well polished dressers and four single beds, 2 were lined up on separate walls facing each other and on the other side of the room were two doors. One door led to a small study with a round table and a few bookshelves on the far wall, and the second door led to a bathroom. The four teens thanked Sirius for the room as it had just what they needed.

Once Sirius left the four of them sat down on two of the beds on one side of the room and began to talk about the night's events, starting with Cosi and Jay's fights with their families.

"Are you ok Jade?" Alex asked

Cosi nodded "It just shocked me when I saw her. I mean, I know that Harry said that she would be here, but I didn't expect to see her right away. Something exploded inside me though when that old guy, Dumbledore, mentioned ignoring her. All I could think of when he said that was 'It serves her right to finally know what I went though', and then I got angry at him for assuming that he knew me." Sighing she continued and said "I could deal with my parents thinking I was never good enough, but for her to shove it in my face when we were younger, I couldn't."

"We don't blame you Jade."

"Thanks for backing me up Athena. It helped having all of you there. I wouldn't have been able to say everything I did without you guys there beside me."

Laughing Jay said "You've got to admit Athena that Harry has balls. For him to tell Jade to knock it off, and he barely knows her. That's brave."

"I'm actually surprised that you listened to him Cosi." Tara said

"Actually so am I. But once it registered what he said I realized that it wasn't the time or place for that battle royale. The whole Order didn't need to witness that. Speaking of battles though, Blitz, we all know that you want to hurt your father, but was all that really necessary?"

"Yeah it was" Jay said, "He needed to know that I knew exactly who he was and to know that I'm not going to forgive what he did to my mom. But once Athena told him that he owed it to me to explain why he did what he did and he was about to give a rude reply to her, I just snapped. I saw red, and wanted to hurt him."

All of a sudden Sirius' voice could be heard from downstairs shouting "ENOUGH!" and then all was quiet once more.

Smirking Alex said, "Do you think they're arguing about us?"

Everyone laughed and Tara said "What do you think?" Looking at Jason she said "I'm glad that Sirius tried to stop you from attacking your father. Attacking him won't help you get the answers you need, although I'm sure that it would have made you feel better."

"I was shocked when Sirius tried to stop me. I had no idea he was an animagus, and a black dog like me too! We should try transforming right beside each other and see what the differences are. It would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Tara looked at Alex and said quietly "You haven't said much. Are you alright?"

Alex shook his head and then sighed looking at the others as they got quiet, "When they first told me that I had a twin brother I was so excited. Something I've always wanted was a family." Looking at Tara he said "Both of us want a family. It's our deepest desires." Tara nodded at him and reached for his hand. Alex then said, "He said my family would be surprised to find out I was alive. I stupidly assumed that they would be happy to find out that their child was alive and wanting to come home. I had looked at Tara to see that she looked just as upset as I felt when Dumbledore said they would want to kill me, and I felt bitterness towards my father and mother. They obviously didn't love me or want me to be a part of their lives, so much so that they sent me to another continent to grow up. The only thing that I'm thankful for is that they didn't kill me, and that I got to grow up and be best friends with you guys."

Silent tears were pouring down Tara and Alex's face at this point and Tara moved towards Alex, who began to cry in earnest once Tara got closer to him.

Tara said to Alex "We're not going anywhere Leo. We're your family and nothing will ever change that, not family members who don't know what they have until it's gone, future girlfriends or boyfriends. Nothing will change the fact that the four of us are family and we're not going anywhere."

Alex finally looked at Tara and said "You're right; nobody can tear us apart, but with Voldemort after you Tara and soon after everyone, just because he can, how can you say that nothing's going to happen to us? I don't want any of you guys to die, just because of some stupid war which we now happen to be a part of. I'm scared. I'm frightened that something terrible is going to happen to you now that Voldemort knows who you are Tara, and I can't lose you." Looking at Cosi and Jay who had just climbed onto the bed that Tara and Alex were on he said "I can't lose you two either. You three are all that keeps me going and if something happens to any of you then I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Look who's getting sappy on us. That's usually Cosi's job." Jay said, making everyone smile "Leo, we've been training a lot harder than anyone at National Wizarding Academy, and from what the professors keep telling me is that we are years ahead of our Hogwarts peers and they go to wizarding school full time. We've been putting in so much extra time to manage our gifts. Voldemort isn't an elemental, now is he?" Seeing Alex shake his head he said to everyone, "We're going to keep a low profile when we're here and we're going to have to find time to keep training. The more we know, the better off we'll be in the long run."

"Blitz is right. We can't dwell on what could happen if Voldemort gets the best of us, we have to keep going for the good of everyone. We can't give up Leo, no matter what."

"Besides" Tara started with a smirk "He couldn't kill me when I was a baby and he hasn't been able to kill Harry yet, so what makes you think that he can take on four elementals who plan on kicking his ass?"

At this everyone started laughing at Tara's claim and didn't hear the rest of the house heading for bed until Mrs. Weasley popped her head in the door and said, "We're all heading to bed dears, you might want to get some rest as well."

Still laughing Tara replied "Alright Mrs. Weasley."

Once she had closed the door Cosi said "Where the hell did she come from?"

"I hate being snuck up on" Tara said, "but they all don't know that. Anyways, I'm not going to bed yet. I'm still on Ontario time."

Jason and Cosi got up off the bed and went to the bed beside it and they all continued to chat for some time before falling asleep, Jason with Constance and Alex with Tara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sometime in the early morning Tara could feel something vibrating in her pocket. Reaching down to grab it she realized that it was her cell phone. Tara flipped it open and brought it up to her ear and said groggily "Hello?"

"Tara? It's Josh"

"Hi Josh." Tara said. She glanced at the sleeping of form of Alex right beside her and to the clock on the wall before saying "Josh? It's 4am over here."

"Is it? Sorry Tara, I wasn't thinking when I called you. The Order meeting just ended here and I know that you wanted to be kept informed. I can have Lucy call you in the morning."

"No, it's alright Josh." Tara said. Alex began to stir next to her and she tilted the phone slightly away from her ear so Alex might be able to catch some of the conversation when he woke up slightly. "It's better this way anyway as everyone's asleep besides Alex and myself, so we don't have to answer any awkward questions over here."

"Good. Well, I'll try to make this a short phone call so you can get back to sleep and we won't be charged an outrageous amount for your cell phone bill. Alright, so we had an emergency Order meeting and I told them what had occurred earlier this evening. We've decided that it's probably best if I tell You-Know-Who that you have disappeared from Canada and I don't know where you went, or if you'll be back."

"Josh, you can't do that. He'll torture you because you failed to keep an eye on me. I can't let you do that."

"Tara, this is the only way. If I leave it too long, then he will get suspicious as to why I didn't tell him right away. My position will be even more compromised than it is now. I need to tell him that you left the country. Hopefully he will be lenient with me. I will let you know what happens after I have a meeting with him. I'm going to try and take a quick 2 hour nap and then portkey over to England and have a face-to-face discussion with him. I'll try to reach you before lunch tomorrow, alright?"

"Josh, I don't like this plan. There are too many flaws in it-"

"There are flaws in any plan because we never know what the other side is thinking. Trust me Tara, I'll be alright. I'll see you soon ok, little sister?"

Smiling Tara said "Okay big brother. Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will Tara. Say hi to Alex for me, and tell him I miss you guys already."

"I can hear you Josh," Alex said into the phone "You watch your back"

Laughing Josh said "I will Alex. See you both soon." With that Josh hung up the phone and Tara closed hers and put it back in her pocket. Thinking about Josh she put her head on Alex's chest and said "I worry about him."

"I do too. When they first suggested that he be the spy for Voldemort I was furious. I wanted the Order to pick someone older and wiser; someone who we didn't consider family." Sighing Alex then said "But after I thought about it I realized that it made the most sense to have him as the spy. He's young and could pretend that he was swayed by what Voldemort had to offer him. It doesn't make the situation any easier to deal with, but at least we know it's someone who will watch our backs and who we trust."

Tara nodded into his chest "I don't know how much more pain any of us can deal with right now. I hope he gets through this."

Kissing her forehead Alex said "We'll worry about it in the morning. We need to get some sleep before someone comes to wake us up for breakfast."

"Okay."

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! My life has been crazy busy the past month and now I'm back in school. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I will try extremely hard to update at least twice in October.**

**This chapter also is not as long as my other chapters, but I wanted to update extremely quickly so this is what I have.**

**Let me know what you think so far and also tell me any ideas which you would include in the story! I would love to hear your ideas and they would inspire more of my own!!!!!**

**Review, Review, Review!!!! I thrive on comments from lovely reviewers :D**

**luckylis**


End file.
